1821
Year 1821 (MDCCCXXI) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1821 January - March * March 4 - James Monroe sworn in as President of the United States, for second term. * 25 March (Julian calendar)/April 6 (Gregorian calendar) - Greece declares its liberation from the Ottoman Empire, beginning the Greek War of Independence. April - June * May 5 - Napoléon dies in exile at Saint Helena. The cause of his death is still disputed. * 14 June - Badi VII, king of Badi VII, king of Sennar, surrenders his throne and realm to Ismail Pasha, general of the Ottoman Empire, ending the existence of that Sudanese kingdom. * June 19 - Decisive defeat of the Philikí Etaireía by the Ottomans at Drăgăşani (in Wallachia). * June 24 - Simón Bolívar wins the Battle of Carabobo, ensuring Venezuela's independence from Spain. (See Venezuela's independence.) July - September * July 10 - The United States takes possession of its newly-bought territory of Florida from Spain. * July 19 - George IV is crowned king of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland * July 28 - Peru declares independence from Spain. (See Peru's Independence from Spain). * August 10 - Missouri is admitted as the 24th U.S. state. (See History of Missouri.) * August 19 - Navarino Massacre Greek rebels massacre 3.000 inhabitants of the city of Navarino. * August 21 - Jarvis Island is discovered by the crew of the Eliza Frances. * September 7 - The Republic of Gran Colombia (a federation covering much of presentday Venezuela, Colombia, Panama, and Ecuador) was established, with Simón Bolívar as the founding President and Francisco de Paula Santander as vice president. * September 11 - Greek War of Independence - Tripoli Greeks rebels massacre all Turkish and Jewish inhabitants of the city. (see.: Fall of Tripolitsa) * September 15 - Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua and Costa Rica gain independence from Spain. (See History of Central America) * September 18 - Amherst College is founded. * September 27 - Mexico gains its independence from Spain. (See Mexican War of Independence.) October - December * November 9 - the first American pharmacy college holds classes in Philadelphia. * November 16 - American Old West: Santa Fe Trail used by first White American. * November 28 - Panama declares independence from Spain. (See History of Panama). Births January - June *January 8 **James Longstreet, American Confederate general (d. 1904) **W.H.L. Wallace, American Civil War general (d. 1862) *February 3 - Elizabeth Blackwell, first American female physician (d. 1910) *February 11 **Hermann Allmers, writer (d. 1902) **Auguste Edouard Mariette, French Egyptologist (d. 1881) *February 17 - Lola Montez, Irish Spanish dancer and royal mistress (d. 1861) *February 19 - August Schleicher, German linguist (d. 1868) *March 1 - Joseph Hubert Reinkens, German Old Catholic bishop (d. 1896) *March 15 - William Milligan, Scottish theologian (d. 1892) *April 3 - Fr. Thomas Pelham Dale English mystic (d. 1892) *April 9 - Charles Baudelaire, French poet and writer (d. 1867) *May 8 - William Henry Vanderbilt, American entrepreneur (d. 1885) *May 16 - Pafnuty Chebyshev, Russian mathematician (d. 1894) *May 17 - Sebastian Kneipp, German naturopath (d. 1897) July - December *July 1 - Anatole Jean-Baptiste Antoine de Barthélemy, French archaeologist (d. 1904) *July 18 - Pauline Garcia-Viardot, French mezzo-soprano and composer (d. 1910) *August 10 - Jay Cooke, American financier (d. 1905) *September 28 - Jonathan Clarkson Gibbs African-American minister and politician (d. 1874) *October 13 - Rudolf Virchow, German physician, pathologist, biologist, and politician (d. 1902) *November 11 - Fyodor Dostoevsky, Russian writer (d. 1881) *November 30 - Frederick Temple, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1902) *December 12 - Gustave Flaubert, French writer (d. 1880) *December 25 - Clara Barton, First president of American Red Cross (d. 1912) *Sir John Joseph Caldwell Abbott, Canadian politician (d. 1893) : See also 1821 births. Deaths January - June * January 4 - Elizabeth Ann Seton, American saint (b. 1774) *January 19 - Alexandru Suţu, prince of Moldavia (b. 1758) * February 23 - John Keats, British poet (b. 1795) * March 4 - Princess Elizabeth of Clarence (b.1820), daughter of William, Duke of Clarence (later King William IV). * March 13 - John Hunter, second Governor of New South Wales (b. 1737) * May 5 - Napoleon I of France (b. 1769) * May 19 - Camille Jordan, French politician (b. 1771) * June 7 - Tudor Vladimirescu, Wallachian rebellion-leader (b. cca. 1780) * June 17 - Martín Miguel de Güemes Argentine military leader (b. 1785) *June 30 - José Fernando de Abascal y Sousa, viceroy of Peru (b. 1743) July - December *September 10 - Johann Dominicus Fiorillo, German painter and art historian *September 15 - Maria Branwell Brontë, mother to famous British authors Charlotte and Emily Brontë *September 28 - Juan O'Donojú, viceroy of New Spain (b. 1762) *October 11 - John Ross Key commissioned officer in the Continental Army, judge, lawyer and the father of Francis Scott Key (b. 1754) *November 8 - Jean Rapp, French general (b. 1771) *December 7 - Pomare II, king of Tahiti *December 12 - Phoebe Hessel, female soldier (b. 1713) : See also 1821 deaths.